


Skyward Sword One-shots/Headcanons/Drabbles

by DinIsSimping



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinIsSimping/pseuds/DinIsSimping
Summary: Just one-shots/headcanons I wrote in class, or just randomly thought of.
Relationships: Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda)/You, Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Pipit (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Skyward Sword One-shots/Headcanons/Drabbles

I put my head under mine and Ghirahim’s shared bed. It was far too cold for Ghirahim to be out running around doing whatever. A gust of cold air hit against me, causing me to shiver even more than I already was.

The pale moonlight shined onto the drapes, bleeding through slightly. Ghirahim adored canopy beds, he only wants the best things in his life. That applied to beds, pillows, anything. He made sure to take my preferences into consideration, too. Ghirahim wanted me to feel like royalty, naturally. 

After what felt like ages, I heard light footsteps. Now he finally comes home. The door creaked open slowly. 

“Hey lover, you in here?” Ghirahim walked in.

“Yes,” I lifted myself off the bed a little bit. “And I’m freezing cold!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. How about a cuddle to help, yeah?” Ghirahim sat himself beside me and opened his arms. 

You flopped into his arms. I lied my head down on his chest and cuddled in closer to him. Ghirahim threw his hand over my waist and put the blanket over us with his other. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. 

“What took you so long anyways?” I asked, looking up at him. His dark brown eyes met mine. 

“Oh you know, bokoblins. I think they may be the worst creatures I’ve ever worked with. They’re quite foul smelling too, not to mention dumb.” Ghirahim said, scrunching his nose at ‘foul smelling’. 

I giggled and shook my head.


End file.
